


i'm in love with how your soul's a mix of chaos and art

by yasungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Because im a sucker for that, Friends to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, chensung is mentioned once, idiots falling in love, mark lee plays the guitar, norenmin appears for a split second, they are just too dumb to talk about it, who says like two words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasungwoo/pseuds/yasungwoo
Summary: donghyuck has always been a sucker for epic romances.he never noticed how he got his own epic romance right where he was.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 259





	i'm in love with how your soul's a mix of chaos and art

**Author's Note:**

> so i started to write this fic in september and just noticed today that i apparently also finished it in september?
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates but i found a boy who is willingly to keep up with my bullshit and he, my hobbies and university is using up all of my time (and uni is pretty much kicking my ass uwu)  
> but!!! only three weeks and then i'm free until april and most likely write 1 or 2 or a million fics because i need to write a term paper and i will definitely procrastinate :)
> 
> okay, long story short: enjoy this markhyuck word vomit <3 
> 
> (dermot kennedy - outnumbered)

Donghyuck has always been a sucker for epic love stories such as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, Paris and Helen or, more recently, Meghan Markle and Prince Harry.

He wished that maybe one day, he will also find someone who loved him more than anything else, someone who would want to change the world only to be with Donghyuck like Henry VIII did for Anne Boleyn. He wanted to find someone who was right for him, who took him how he was, the loud and annoying boy who seemed as if he had too much confidence which was actually just a cover up to hide that he actually lacked it. 

But Donghyuck was already in his senior year of high school and never has been kissed or even dated anyone. To be honest, there wasn’t even anyone who was interesting enough to feel the need to know them better or to date them.

Except for one boy. 

Mark Lee has always been a dorky boy who turned heads wherever he was. He was tall and well-built, handsome and super smart, not to forget that he was like the most talented boy of the whole wide world. He was nice and well mannered and so different than Donghyuck that no one understand how they could survive in the same room.

But they managed it, they actually been best friends since like forever. And Donghyuck probably had a teeny tiny (read as: major) crush on Mark. But that was a secret he would take to his grave.

Mark learned how to play the guitar as he was seven years old and he was really good at it, it was probably Donghyucks favorite thing to just sit there and hear him play (and watch at him because it was so cute how he scrunched his nose whenever he was concentrated). 

As Donghyuck discovered that he was more than just decent at singing, they started to have jam sessions at their lunch break. Mark declared at the first day of senior year that it was too boring to just sit there and play and that he prepared a challenge for Donghyuck. 

Whenever they both met in the courtyard, Mark would start playing a random song and Donghyuck had to guess what it was (needless to say that Donghyuck always guessed it correctly). They played it for three months already, went from I want to know what love is over Eyes, Nose, Lips to A thousand years, every guessing session ended with a duet and every time as Donghyuck watched Mark play the final note, he just wished that he could lean in and kiss the living daylights out of him (he never did).

Donghyuck chewed his bottom lip as he stepped out in the courtyard, his eyes scanned the people sitting at the different tables and they found Mark at their usual spot, already strumming the guitar. His lips formed a smile immediately and he quickly made his way over to him, dropping his bag and then his body on the ground.  
Mark looked up, a small grin on his lips and his fingers started to find a rhythm. Donghyuck closed his eyes and tried to find the words to the too familiar tune. Mark was always good with the music but Donghyuck needed the words. The song today was hard, the melody was so familiar to Donghyuck, but he just couldn’t find the name.

‘Give me a hint.’, Donghyuck whined. Mark chuckled, he started to hum and a second later, Donghyuck knew what song it was. He opened his eyes to look at Mark and they started to sing at the exact same time.

‘I look and stare so deep in your eyes; I touch on you more and more every time.’

They harmonized perfectly, Marks voice was deep and soothing, it complimented Donghyucks higher and softer voice in every way possible.  
While they sang, they only broke the eye contact to blink, a small smile on either of their lips. Donghyucks eyes only began to wander as Mark played the final chords, he focused on his fingers, how they pulled the strings gently. He looked up again as they stilled, Marks eyes on him and he broke out in a smile.

‘Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before…oh, wait. It has been done before. Fifty shades of Grey, right? You want to tell us something, Mark? Yesterday you played Love me like you do, Crazy in love today…well, well, well.’

The small boy dropped his body next to Donghyucks and unpacked his lunchbox immediately. It was Renjun, Donghyucks other best friend or more like his real best friend, because Mark was definitely a love interest by now. Renjun was just as loud and just as annoying as Donghyuck was, but thanks to his small body and his angelic face, he wasn’t into trouble as often as Donghyuck was. And he was in midst of his epic love story with not only one but two boys. Donghyuck envied him in every way possible.

‘I…uh…I just really like the music.’, Mark answered Renjuns question with a shy smile and opened his bag to pull out his lunchbox. Donghyuck finally managed to pull his eyes off him, he pillowed his head on Renjuns shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. 

He heard how the other two boys ate and chatted, how the bird chirped and how a freshman girl tried to ask the soccer varsity captain for a date (he was gay, so no chance).

‘Hyuckie, you should definitely use your nights for sleeping and your lunch break for eating, like it’s supposed to be.’

Donghyuck looked up at Jaemin, another friend and 1/3 of Renjuns epic romance, who stared back with his signature smile.

‘Yeah, at least try to get a decent amount of sleep tonight, you have to be well rested tomorrow for the match.’, Renjun added, his mouth still full but Jaemin looked at him as if he was the most beautiful person on earth. Donghyuck just nodded tiredly, shifted his body over to nuzzled himself into Marks side and closed his eyes once again.

‘Are you comfortable?’, Mark whispered, his hand came to rest on Donghyucks thigh. They stayed close for the rest of the lunch break, Donghyuck tried to calm his heart as Mark started to feed him or as he pulled him against his chest to take a quick nap. Maybe being in love with your best friend wasn’t exactly ideal.

The volleyball team won the match and they managed to be the hot topic of the school for four hours, which must be a new record. Nobody was really honestly interested in the boys team, the girls had the advantage that their uniform consisted of very short shorts and a crop top so it was pleasing for the eyes of straight guys. 

But the boys? They were just the gay guys who were too bad at soccer. Because the soccer varsity team was what really counted. Most of the team was just like you would imagine them to be. Dumb, jacked boys who thought that the most important thing in life was to break the hearts of poor girls. Or they were actually gay but too much of a jackass to admit it openly and decided that it was the best way to conceal ones own ‘abnormality’ with bullying the outed gay people. 

And in midst of them, there was Mark Lee. He was different from the others in every way possible. He was one of the center forwards, the other was the captain, Gordon, and by far, he was the better one of them. But even if he knew that, he wasn’t as cocky as the other players. 

They played a day after the volleyball team and Mark scored the decisive goal which brought them their sixth win of the season. The whole school was laying at his feet and Donghyuck found himself at a party of the soccer team afterwards, Mark dragged their whole group with him. 

It was fun at first, Donghyuck and Renjun downed some shots and went to the dance floor together but sooner than later, Jeno (the other third of the epic romance and the only normal boy of the soccer team next to Mark) came up to them and started to dance with Renjun. Jaemin was sick, so he stayed at home and their other friends, Jisung and Chenle, were too young for a party like that. And Mark? Mark was surrounded by at least seven girls who tried to flirt with him. 

Donghyuck needed some air.

Tears prickled in his eyes as he saw the girls around Mark, he knew that it was probably just the alcohol, but he had to get out of there. He pressed his body through the dancing people and stepped into the cold night air a second later. 

‘Hello Donghyuck, fancy seeing you here.’

Gordon, the soccer captain and party host, also stood at the veranda, a smug smile on his face. Donghyuck was a bit afraid of him, how could he not, since Gordon was basically a giant and used to make fun of him as he came out. 

‘Uh, I…I will just leave again.’, Donghyuck said, walking a few steps backwards to the door. Gordon, who leaned back against the railing, shook his head.

‘Why tho? We haven’t talked in ages. You’re not afraid of me, are you?’, he asked with a grin. He definitely knew that Donghyuck was afraid of him. 

Donghyuck let out a forced laughter and shook his head, took a step closer.

‘As if I am afraid of you, Gordon Parker.’, he managed to say in a typical Donghyuck way. He leaned against the railing next to Gordon, his eyes fixed on the darkness of Gordons garden.

‘I…uh…actually know that you were afraid of me like…since ever. And I want to say I’m sorry for it. I just…was a big douche back then.’, Gordon confessed.  
Donghyuck looked at him with big eyes and an opened mouth.

‘And…you’re not a big douche anymore?’, he asked. Gordon chuckled and shook his head. Donghyuck realized that he never heard him laugh a real laughter before.

‘I hope that I’m only a small douche by now. I…actually met a boy and I want to be a better person for him. Because he deserves a nice boyfriend and not…a douche.’, Gordon explained. Donghyuck nodded and suddenly, he felt the urge to hug the other boy, so he did.

He scooted forward to wrap his arms around the boy who used to bully him in freshman year, the boy who gave so much shit to others because Gordon deserved to be hugged. 

‘Uh…am I interrupting something?’

They jumped apart and looked at Mark, who stood in the doorway. 

‘No, you’re not. I’m actually glad to leave Donghyuck in good hands. I have somewhere to be.’, Gordon said with a smile and gently patted Donghyucks back before he crossed the veranda and went back into the house. Mark took his place next to Donghyuck, who looked up at him.

‘I was searching for you for ages.’, Mark said. Donghyuck hummed and leaned his head against Marks shoulder, the older wrapped his arms around his waist immediately. 

‘You seemed busy with those girls.’

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled Donghyuck closer. Donghyuck shifted in his embrace and wrapped his arms around Mark, his head tucked under Marks chin. If he could choose, he would stay with Mark like this forever.

‘They were so annoying and I tried to get rid of them to talk to you and then you disappeared and I find you talking to this jerk and…’, Mark huffed. ‘I…I really thought you two were…kissing or so.’

Donghyuck tilted his head back to look up to the older boy, who bit his lower lip and stared out into the darkness. Then it hit him.

‘Mark Lee are you jealous?’, he asked, totally confused. Mark took a deep breath, his cheeks started to blush and then he looked at Donghyuck and nodded.  
He deadass nodded, Mark Lee admitted that he was jealous because he thought that he kissed another boy. 

‘What for?’, Donghyuck whispered, he leaned himself up on his toe-tips, his arms around Marks waist tightened a bit. ‘You’re literally the only person in this whole wide world that I want to kiss.’

Mark blinked, then his lips formed a small smirk and cupped Donghyucks chin before he leaned in to crash his lips on Donghyucks. 

Whenever people described their first kiss, it’s always fireworks and sparks and Donghyuck may understood why. Marks lips against his own felt perfect, his body was on fire and he needed more, more, more. His arms came around Marks neck, he pressed his body against Marks and tried to take him in fully.  
Mark nibbled his lips, they opened automatically, and Marks tongue slipped into Donghyucks mouth. It was wet, hot and thrilling. Donghyuck decided that he would never need to breathe again because he didn’t want this moment to ever end. It had to, it did.

‘Hyuckie, your phone is vibrating like crazy.’, Mark whispered as he pulled away, lips shining red. Donghyuck hummed, closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He just had his first kiss. And it was with Mark, his lifelong crush. And his best friend. Oh shit.

‘Wait, were your hands on my butt?’, Donghyuck asked as he caught his breath. Mark blushed and pulled Donghyucks phone out of his back pocket and gave it to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck hit his chest, unlocked his phone and rolled his eyes.

‘My brother is here. I have to go home.’

He looked up to Mark, leaned up on his toe-tips and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before he turned around and walked off without turning back.

‘Okay, so you kissed Mark? Or Mark kissed you?’, Renjun asked for the 7th time in a row. Donghyuck huffed and dropped on his bed and closed his eyes. 

It was the Monday afternoon after the party, after the kiss. Mark acted like usual, he played a song and Donghyuck guessed it correctly and he sent Renjun a SOS text after lunch break that he really needed to talk to him. 

‘I don’t know. It was a mutual decision? He said something about kissing and then I said that I only want to kiss him and then…he kissed me? And uh maybe touched my butt? But like my butt is amazing, I can understand that. And then I kissed him and…yeah. I left.’, Donghyuck explained. 

Renjun hummed and dropped on the bed next to Donghyuck, both of them stared at the ceiling. 

‘So you kissed twice? And what now? Will you be like together?’, Renjun asked. Donghyuck shrugged, propped himself up on his elbows. 

If he was honest, he was just super confused because Mark clearly initiated the first kiss and he was sweet and lowkey jealous and blushed and everything Donghyuck wanted him to be. But he just hasn’t texted him about it. He sent him a funny video the next morning and checked up on him if he had a hangover but he just…texted like they always texted.

‘I…I don’t know if we kissed twice? I mean, lip touching was two time, but the first time was…electrifying and the second one was just…a peck? Like a bye I love you mom peck. Okay, I just compared the kiss to kissing my mom, that feels so wrong. And I don’t know what now. I never felt as if he had feelings for me and I mean we all know that I have feelings for him, and I don’t know what to do with the information that his lips taste like chocolate chip cookie ice cream.’

He dropped back into the mattress; his eyes fell close as he took a deep breath. Renjun next to him shifted and he felt how the older boy wrapped his tiny limbs around Donghyucks body.

‘I always thought that he loves you as much as you love him. I mean he sings songs for you.’, Renjun said carefully. ‘And if you want to say: they’re not for me…he literally sang a song called ‘and then he kissed me’ today, so think again.’

Donghyuck snorted. Okay, Mark chose a song about kissing today, but that meant literally nothing. Maybe he chose the song a while ago and it was just coincidence? Or he chose it because he thought about it for a while, which is possible even if Mark doesn’t want to be with him. 

‘Oh, Junnie. I don’t know what to do.’, he huffed. Renjun cuddled closer to him and, even if he was like two heads smaller than Donghyuck, he felt so safe in his arms.  
‘Talk to him, maybe?’, Renjun suggested, his fingers found Donghyucks hair and he combed through it gently. 

‘I thought of that one, smartass. But whenever I see him, I just really want to kiss him and that is like…not helping.’ 

It was not only not helping; it was actually killing Donghyuck. Because Mark Lee was just so god damn handsome and tall and broad and nice and he really tasted like ice cream and Donghyuck would give everything to taste it again. 

Just as Donghyuck wanted to add something, someone knocked on the door and they jumped up. 

‘Uh, come in?’, Donghyuck said, utterly confused because his father usually got the memo that he wanted to be alone whenever his door was closed (and he was at work) and his brother always barged into his room without knocking.

But it was neither of them, the person who opened the door was no one else but Mark Lee.

‘Oh, hey! Impromptu bestie visit which ends our planned bestie visit. Imma head out and meet up with my boys so please no calls until like…tomorrow morning because we’ll be making out. Love you, Duck-Duck. You’re a loser, Markie-Poo. See you tomorrow.’, Renjun burbled as he picked up his things from all around the room (how his geography textbook ended up behind Donghyucks volleyball at the top shelf next to his window? Forever a mystery) and left the room not even two seconds later. Donghyuck and Mark looked after him, both a little stunned before Mark closed the door and looked at Donghyuck.

‘Hey.’, he greeted him breathlessly, an adorable little grin painted his features. Donghyuck, who was still laying on his bed, sat up and ruffled his hair.

‘Hi.’, he greeted back, his lips formed a smile naturally. Mark licked his lips and took a deep breath before he looked up into Donghyucks eyes.

‘Can I kiss you?’, the older asked bluntly. Donghyuck felt as if someone stopped the time. Or maybe he was taken to an alternative reality. But whatever happened just now was not real. Definitely not. 

He stared up at Mark, waiting for him to say ‘haha, April fools’ even if it was November but Mark just stared back at him until Donghyuck gave in and nodded. 

Mark crossed the room with two really big steps (the legs of this dude were just so damn long, Donghyuck was jealous), placed one hand next to Donghyuck on the bed to stabilize himself as he leaned in to kiss Donghyuck. It was as indescribable as it was the last time, more passionate but also way harsher and Donghyuck loved it. He pulled Mark further in, his hands roamed over his back to push him down to the bed, he rolled over to fall on his back next to Donghyuck. As soon as Marks back hit the mattress, Donghyuck climbed on his lap and kissed him again. Marks hands were at his sides and he squeezed them gently, which caused a too loud and too embarrassing moan from Donghyuck. He blushed, his whole face was as red as a crab and they stared at each other for a moment.

‘Please don’t stop.’, Donghyuck mumbled. 

And Mark kissed him again. He nibbled his bottom lip and forced his tongue into Donghyucks mouth, his fingers slipped under the shirt to caress the golden skin. Donghyuck panted, he felt how his pants felt tighter with every passing second and he felt how it was the same for Mark. 

In a moment of courage, he ground his hips against Mark and Mark moaned. It was loud and deep and everything Donghyuck wanted to hear and so much more. But Marks hands on his hips stilled and he pulled his head back a bit.

‘Slow down a bit, Hyuckie.’, he whispered. 

Donghyuck pouted, rolled his body off to the side and stared up to the ceiling again. Marks fingers found Donghyucks and he squeezed them gently but Donghyuck, petty as he was, pulled his hand back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

‘Hyuckie, come on. There’s no rush, right?’, Mark asked, he rolled onto his side and nuzzled his face into Donghyucks neck. Donghyuck really wanted to be…what? He wanted to be…mad, probably? But feeling Marks face against his neck, feeling the soft kissed he placed on the skin made him forget everything. Mark peppered kisses on his neck and cheek, wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

‘Do you want to watch a movie or just cuddle?’, Mark suggested. 

Donghyuck could never resist a good cuddle session, so they were spooning in his bed not even three minutes later with soft music playing from his laptop. Mark decided that it was a good moment to make Donghyuck crazy, as he started to caress his belly gently, his hand under Donghyucks shirt, while he peppered kisses all over his neck. 

‘Ma…mark…if you don’t want anything to happen, you should probably stop.’, Donghyuck huffed a few minutes later, his heartrate as high as if he had a heart attack.  
But Mark continued, his fingertips rubbed over Donghyucks tummy and Donghyucks erection was now fully developed. The younger grabbed Marks wrist and pulled his hand to the bulge in his pants and placed it on top of it.

‘I said you should’ve stopped.’, he panted. Mark didn’t say a word and he was as stiff as a stature. Donghyuck turned his head to look at him, he had his eyes widely opened and stared at Donghyuck. 

‘I did this?’, he asked. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and nodded. Well, obviously duh. Mark blinked, then he tilted his head to kiss Donghyuck passionately. Donghyuck whined (oh, embarrassing), turned his upper body more to Mark and slung his arms around Marks neck. 

‘Can I?’, Mark asked breathlessly against his lips and Donghyuck nodded, as good as possible. The older boy slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers, Donghyucks world stopped. He closed his eyes, Marks cold fingers brushed over his erection and he lost it. A whimper fell from his lips, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Mark started to jerk him off gently, his lips ghosted over Donghyucks throat and he pressed soft kisses all over his neck. Donghyucks body was like jelly, he melted into Marks side completely, felt every touch with his whole body. 

‘How are you so…good at this?’, Donghyuck panted, Mark giggled and kissed Donghyucks neck again.

‘Experience.’, Mark answered, his fingers moved over Donghyucks erection relentlessly, rubbed it in all the right places. Donghyuck was moaning without an end and before he realized it, he came into his pants. Mark looked up at him with a smirk, the younger felt how his cheeks went hot and he blushed deeply. 

‘Sorry.’, he whispered. Mark licked his lips, tilted his head and pressed a kiss against Donghyucks lips. Then he sat up, pulled his hand out of Donghyucks pants and wiped it off on his shirt then he pulled the shirt over his head which left Donghyuck breathless. Not only because of the perfectly trained abs but because the tent in Marks pants was better visible now. 

‘You’re so ridiculously hot.’, Donghyuck mumbled. Mark chuckled, he pulled Donghyuck closer to kiss him again. 

It became a regular thing, to meet up and jack each other off, but nothing else changed. Donghyuck couldn’t really take Marks presence after an orgasm because it just didn’t feel right for him to stay in Marks embrace and let the other cuddle him when they were just best friends who…jacked each other off. Mark still played the guitar for him and he still guessed the songs correctly. They were still cheering for each other during their matches and then there was a little thing that changed. Mark searched for him every time after a match, he scooped him up in his arms and pressed a kiss against his forehead and thanked him, that he was there to cheer on him. Donghyuck was really confused by it. By everything. 

Renjun suggested like a million times that they should just talk, but it wasn’t very easy to talk when your head is empty as soon as the other person steps into the room and all you want is to kiss them senseless. 

He was once again in Marks room, in his bed with the older on top of him, both shirtless and their tongues slotted against each other in a wet and openmouthed kiss. Donghyuck wanted to talk to him today, but Mark had a bad day and he cuddled himself up against Donghyucks side as soon as the younger stepped into the room and Donghyuck just couldn’t resist. 

Marks hands roamed over Donghyucks torso to the waistband of his jeans and he popped the button open, pushed the jeans from Donghyucks butt. It was normal, the jack-off sessions went a step further and they were usually in underwear. But Marks fingers now tugged at his boxers and Donghyuck pulled back to look at Mark with big eyes.

‘Please, Hyuckie. Let me see you.’, he whispered, his tongue licked over his lips. Donghyucks eyes followed the movement, his stomach dropped (in a good way). Suddenly, the thought of Mark jacking him off wasn’t enough, he felt as if he needed more.

‘One condition.’, Donghyuck said breathlessly. Mark nodded immediately; a smile spread over his features. ‘You’re going to fuck me today.’, he added.  
Marks eyes widened, his mouth fell open and formed a perfect ‘o’. 

‘Hyuckie…’, Mark started but Donghyuck pressed his pointer finger against his lips, cupped his jaw and kissed him softly. 

‘Please, Mark. I don’t want it to be anyone but you.’, he whispered. Mark pulled him closer, kissed back gently as he rubbed his back in a comforting way. Then he pulled away and hopped off the bed to lay flat on his stomach and get something from under his bed. It was a black box, Mark opened it to reveal a small bottle and a handful of condoms. 

‘I like my men prepared.’, Donghyuck joked as Mark slipped back on the bed next to him. Mark flashed him a grin and then his lips were on Donghyucks again and his hands were back on Donghyucks boxers to undress him fully. The older pulled back to look at Donghyucks body, a blush settled on Donghyucks cheek and it spread out to his neck. He was comfortable about his body but laying naked in front of the probably best built man of the whole universe woke some insecurities.

‘God, how do you manage to be this tanned everywhere? I…’ 

Mark stopped and his fingers stroked over Donghyucks thigh, it made Donghyucks breath hitch in his throat. 

‘So beautiful. I could get off to your thighs only.’, Mark confessed. Donghyuck giggled, his fingers found the button of Marks jeans and he opened it, hoped that Mark would get the memo. 

He did. Mark stood up and peeled the sinfully skinny jeans off his legs but left his underwear on as he sat back on the bed and took the bottle of lube. 

‘Later, baby.’, he said as he saw Donghyucks pout. The youngers heart skipped a beat as Mark called him that, he squirmed, too overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Mark now finished pouring lube on his fingers and he pulled Donghyuck closer with his unlubed hand. Donghyuck tilted his head up to kiss Mark softly, he felt how Marks hand moved to his butt, he spread the butt cheeks apart and pressed his fingers against his rim. The younger one whimpered, pressed his body closer to Marks and nibbled his bottom lips, licked over it lovingly. 

He flinched as Mark slipped the first finger past the rim, it felt strange but also arousing in a very odd way. Mark was gentle, he twirled and curled his finger carefully and Donghyucks head fell back as he moaned. The older pressed kisses on his jaw and neck, sucked and bit it as he inserted the second finger, being as careful and gentle as he was with the first. 

Mark started to thrust his fingers in deeper, he sucked Donghyucks skin harder. 

‘I’m ready, I’m ready.’, Donghyuck gasped after Mark added a third finger and brushed over his prostate at least two times. Mark pulled his hand back and wiped it clean on his discarded shirt. Then he pushed his underwear off, Donghyucks eyes were on him the whole time. 

Donghyuck knew how Marks erection felt, he was aware that it was bigger than his own, but he wasn’t expecting that.

‘There is no way that this is going to fit.’, he huffed. Mark grinned, he sat up straight, his fingers caressed Donghyucks thigh again.

‘We can stop now…’, Mark said. Donghyuck shook his head violently, took one of the condoms and tossed it on Marks lap. Mark opened the wrapper quickly and rolled the condom over his apparently magnum dick (that’s what the package said). Donghyuck took a pillow, placed it under his hips as Mark spread lube over his erection and positioned himself between Donghyucks thighs. 

Mark placed his hands on either side of Donghyucks hips, leaned over him to kiss him gently while he pushed inside with one smooth thrust. Donghyuck felt as if he was going to burst, but at the same time, he felt as if he never wanted to do something else. 

‘You good?’, Mark asked, his face was scrunched up in an adorable way. Donghyuck nodded quickly, his arm came around Marks neck and he drew him closer to kiss him passionately. He wrapped his leg around Marks hips, it made him slip in even further and Donghyuck moaned silently. 

‘Just fucking move.’, Donghyuck panted. 

And Mark did. He rocked his hips against Donghyucks gently, pulled back and snapped them forward again. It hurt a bit, yes, but Donghyucks whole body was tingling, he was addicted to the feeling from the start. Mark thrusted into him rhythmically, panted loudly and pressed openmouthed kisses on every piece of Donghyucks golden skin that was somehow reachable. 

Donghyuck felt hot and cold and weird and awesome all at once, all because of Mark as he brushed over his prostate once, twice. He moaned, gasped, panted, his hands roamed over Marks muscular back, his nails dug into the warm skin. It was too much and not enough at the same time. 

‘St…stop…’, Donghyuck whimpered and Mark stilled immediately. He looked at Donghyuck with big eyes, his forehead wrinkled, obviously trying to hold himself back to not thrust into Donghyuck uncontrolled. 

‘Are you hurt? Should we stop?’, he asked worriedly. 

Donghyuck shook his head, propped himself up on his elbows and pressed a kiss on Marks opened lips. Then he licked over them and kissed a trail up to Marks ear.  
‘Lay back into the pillows and let me pleasure you.’, Donghyuck whispered. Mark let out a little welp, Donghyuck felt how his dick twitched inside him. 

‘God, you’re driving me insane.’ Mark moaned; his lips moved over Donghyucks throat. Donghyuck pressed his body closer to Marks, wrapped his arms and legs around him. He urged Marks head up, kissed him breathless and pressed his body into the mattress, so that Donghyuck was on top now. 

Donghyuck pulled back and sat up straight, he threw his head back as soon as his butt met Marks hip bones. Mark was now deeply buried in Donghyucks warmth, even further than before.

‘You look so fucking beautiful.’

Donghyuck bit his lower lip, placed his hands on Marks chest carefully and pushed his bottom up then slammed it down again. His mouth fell open, it formed a perfect ‘o’ as Marks dick brushed over his prostate. Eager to feel the pleasure again, Donghyuck ground his hips against Marks, enjoyed how Marks dick slipped in and out and in and…

Donghyuck, in midst of a moan, opened his eyes, his moan died down in his throat.

‘Did you just came???’, he asked disbelievingly. Marks cheeks were already fire red, the flush spread out to his neck and chest, it almost reached his nipples. He nodded, clearly ashamed of it. 

Donghyuck huffed and pushed himself off Marks dick and dropped on the bed next to him.

‘I’m sorry…’, Mark whispered, he rolled over to stick to Donghyucks side and began to kiss his neck as his hand moved over Donghyucks chest to his belly to his painfully hard dick.

‘You’re so hot and overwhelming and I’m just a teenage boy.’, he tried to explain as he wrapped his hand around Donghyucks erection, his finger brushed over the head carefully. 

Donghyuck moaned as Mark began to jack him off gently. Mark was careful and thoughtful, like usual, his moves were exactly what Donghyuck needed. He trembled, melted into Marks side completely as Mark touched him in all the right places. 

‘Mark…Mark..’, Donghyuck moaned as Mark pulled him in closer, his second hand found his butt and he kneaded it. His head fell on Marks shoulder, his eyes rolled back into his head, he moaned, moaned, moaned. 

‘Fuck..I’m…’

Donghyuck felt tears in his eyes as he came into Marks hand, he sobbed, his face fully buried in Marks neck. Mark pressed a kiss on his forehead, then he moved away a bit. 

‘I’m just picking up something to wipe your body, baby.’, Mark said as Donghyuck whined because he moved away. Donghyuck whined a second time by the nickname. 

Mark chuckled and then he was back by his side, he felt how Mark wiped over his stomach and legs to clean him up as good as possible. Then he wrapped his arms around Donghyucks shoulders and Donghyuck cuddled up to his side.

He was so fucking in love.

They had sex on the next day and the day after and Donghyuck was dying inside, it felt so good but so wrong at the same time. They weren’t talking anymore, Donghyuck had no idea what Mark was doing besides playing songs in lunch break, playing soccer and having sex with his best friend. He missed him like crazy, so he decided that he needed to end this as soon as possible.

They wouldn’t see each other today, Donghyuck had volleyball practice after school so he would come home very late. He definitely didn’t expect to walk out of the gym to see Mark waiting for him with a stupid smile on his face.

‘What are you doing here?’, Donghyuck asked. Mark shrugged and wrapped an arm around Donghyucks shoulders, looked left and right before he pressed a kiss against his forehead. 

‘Picking you up and bringing you home.’, he said and grabbed Donghyucks bag out of his hand and interlaced their fingers. Donghyuck let it happen. He could enjoy it while it lasted, right?

They walked over to Marks car in silence and Donghyuck only realized as the car was parked that they were at Marks house. He turned his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Mark was faster.

‘I just want to show you something and I will bring you home afterwards if you want to, okay?’

Donghyuck nodded, too tired to say anything about it. Mark flashed him a dazzling smile and they walked up to Marks house and to his room. 

He saw what Mark wanted to show him as soon as he switched the light on. There were flowers on his bed, sunflowers, and a heartshaped box of chocolate and a picture. Donghyuck couldn’t breathe.

He took a step forward, the picture was one of them, it was shot two days after their first kiss in lunch break and Mark was staring at Donghyuck as if he was the sun.  
Donghyuck felt how Marks arms wrapped around him from behind, his head came to rest heavily on his shoulder.

‘Happy anniversary, honey.’, he whispered into his ear.

Donghyucks heart dropped. Happy what now? Marks hands were warm against his belly and Donghyuck felt fuzzy inside, but his head was spinning as he blinked multiple times.

‘I went a little over the top, right? It has just been a month, I shouldn’t have got you flowers and chocolate and the music is too much…’, Mark babbled. Donghyuck only noticed the soft background music as Mark pointed it out. He shook his head quickly, placed his hands over Marks to intertwine this.

‘I love it. I’m just a bit confused that we’re celebrating an anniversary as friends with benefits?’, Donghyuck stated dumbfounded. Mark giggled, pressed another kiss on his cheeks. Donghyuck felt warm but his head was still spinning. 

‘You’re so funny, baby. Just say that you haven’t expected me, your dorky boyfriend, to get you anything for our anniversary.’

Donghyuck felt as if he was going to faint. His heart beat frantically in his chest, he wasn’t sure if it was going to function any longer. 

‘Boyfriend?’, he asked. Mark just hummed, unwrapped his arms off Donghyucks torso and sat down on the bed, extending his arms towards Donghyuck. He only looked into his eyes as Donghyuck sat down next to him.

‘Wait, baby, why do you look as if I just…I don’t know…killed your grandma or so?’

His voice was worried, he stared at Donghyuck with wide eyes. The younger tried to form a proper thought, he couldn’t really deal with the fact that his best friend slash crush just called himself his boyfriend and he was definitely not aware of it. 

‘I….I thought that…we’re really just…friends with benefits.’, he admitted, ducked his head down because he didn’t dare to look into Marks eyes, he didn’t want to see the disappointment. 

‘You can’t be serious right now. I played love songs for you every day and you think that I just want to sleep with you?’, Mark asked, his voice sounded so disappointed. ‘I mean I never actually asked you out but…I kinda thought it was implied in the whole ‘I-kiss-you-as-soon-as-I-see-you’ thing and…holy shit, is this the reason you acted weird lately? Because you thought I was only with you for sex? You were so quiet and I was so worried but I thought it was because of the stress…oh my god, I’m a dick. I should’ve checked up on you, I’m so sorry.’

Mark leaned over and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck, who was still very confused. Donghyuck pushed him away gently.

‘I…kinda need some space to think right now.’, he said. Mark nodded and made intentions to stand up but Donghyuck quickly grabbed his hand.

‘Not that much space. I want to kiss you in a second, but my brain still hasn’t processed that my lifelong crush actually likes me back when I thought that I will pin after him forever.’

Mark snorted and fell back on the bed, his eyes fixed on Donghyuck. The younger took a deep breath and turned his head to look at Mark.

‘You got a song for today?’, he asked. 

Marks lips spread into a dazzling smile and he hopped of the bed to grab his guitar. He sat down again, across from Donghyuck, with his guitar on his lap and started to pull the strings.

It was a Michael Jackson song and Donghyuck started to cry instantly.

Marks smile was so irresistible as he sang the song to him and it meant so so much to Donghyuck that Mark sang not only a love song to him but also a Michael Jackson love song! 

‘Put this god damn guitar away.’, Donghyuck huffed as Mark stopped to play. 

The older obeyed, placed the guitar on the floor carefully and opened his arms. Donghyuck crawled in the embrace, Marks arms wrapped around him immediately. He tucked his head under Marks chin, his ear was pressed against Marks heart, which was beating very fast. 

‘You actually promised me a kiss.’, Mark mumbled and Donghyuck could hear that he was smiling. He pulled his head back a little and settled properly on his lap then leaned in to kissed him softly. And maybe that’s how Donghyuck got his very own epic love story and to be honest, it was more than he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
